


Christmas cookies made with love

by AloapMia



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloapMia/pseuds/AloapMia
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 9





	Christmas cookies made with love

December 24, in the afternoon, Zoë and Milan were in their living room. They already prepare the all the food and the table for Christmas dinner. They both love Christmas and telling each other memories about their best memories about it. Suddenly, Milan gets up and goes to his room.  
A few minutes later, he gets back to the living room with a little box in his hands. Zoë looked at him with curiosity and asked him “What’s in that box?”. Milan showed her the photos which were inside the box and said “Christmas tradition! You’ll be on one of them next year too!” Zoë said “We’ll make Christmas cookies? Oh, I love that idea!”  
While cookies were in the oven, Milan posted a photomontage with 2 pictures of him, one where he was a baby and one of today, with the caption “Christmas cookies, who does it better? Baby Milan or 2020’s Milan?”  
When the cookies were baked and chill enough, they were about to start decorating them, the doorbell rang. She was surprised by it, and looked at Milan and said “Are you expecting someone? Or something?” Milan looked confused and said “Ehm,. no, or not that I remember ! But a surprise is always fun!”  
Once the door is opened, she can’t hide her smile when she sees Senne in front of her.  
“What are you doing here? We’ve said you were going a 7, no? “  
“I can go back to my home, if you want to?”  
She leans in to give him a kiss, and said “No, no, don’t do that. I don’t want that. But why are you coming early?” Then, she looks suspiciously at Milan and ask him “Did you both planned this?”  
Senne and Milan answer at the same time “No, not this time!” The three of them were laughing about what happened.

Icing cookies sounds good in theory. But in practice, especially with two guys like Senne and Milan, it’s really messy.  
Zoë is a little bit perfectionist, so she wants the cookie’s decoration to be perfect. But what she wants the more, it’s her cookie’s to be the most beautiful.  
That’s why the icing parts goes into a competition between the three of them.  
Zoë was little frustrated when she tries to make new color of icing, because they never look like she imagined it in her head. But Senne seems to have the gift for doing it, his icing had exactly the colors Zoë wants. So, she tried to deconcentrate him, and she know how to do it.  
“You’ve got some-“ Zoë gestures at Senne’s cheeks, noticing the streak of orange icing.  
Senne attempts to rub where she’s indicating, but all she managed to do is smear some pink just above it.  
“Better?” Senne asks.  
Zoë laughs and shakes her head, biting her lower lips. “No!”  
Senne attempts again, but only makes it worse, like the first time.  
Zoë can’t stop laughting, Senne looks at her with his big puppy eyes.  
“Do you need help?” she requests.  
Zoë reaches out and wipes at Senne’s face, rubbing her thumb Senne’s cheeks.  
“Thanks” Senne says, before giving her a softly kiss.  
“You’ve still got some-“, Zoë leans on him and gives him kiss all over his face.  
Milan wants to play and add more fun to this, so the kitchens just turn into a fight scene.  
A few minutes later, they can’t find more weapons, because there is flour and some other stuff, like frosting, all over the kitchen and on them too of course!  
“Now we need to clean all this!” says Zoë.  
“And a shower!” teases Senne.  
“You’re such a dork!” answers Zoë.  
“A dork who’s good at decorating cookies!” says Senne.  
“Fair enough!” Zoe gives him one of her cookies and says, “Cookies made with love just for you!”


End file.
